


Ravishing

by foona



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gets Will some new aftershave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing

Before Will has the chance to plop down gracelessly on Hannibal’s patient couch, Hannibal stops him mid-stride.

"Will I got you some new aftershave, I find it mild yet almost sensuous" Hannibal mutters, leading Will out from the office. 

"Where are we going?" Will asks

"I’m going to try it on you, make sure you actually try it in the first place" Hannibal mutters placidly

They reached a tall oak door and Hannibal carefully steps in first, beckoning Will to join him in the ornate bathroom. Hannibal beckons will to come in front of the sink as he carefully takes out shaving equipments. Will looked confused for a moment, taken aback by the doctor’s actions. Dr. Lecter? Shaving him? This is weird in all kinds of levels. 

Hannibal moves closer to Will and slowly unbuttons the first three buttons of Will’s plaid blue shirt. Will watches Hannibal’s fingers caress the buttons of his shirt and pop them from their holes. 

"Wouldn’t want to stain your shirt would we" Hannibal said, looking up at Will through his lashes

Will swallows instinctively, eyeing Hannibal unfolding the shaving knife. Of course he would use an old fashioned shaving knife, this is Hannibal we’re talking about, Will thought to himself. He squeezed out a generous amount of citrus scented shaving cream and lightly applied it on Will’s cheeks and down his neck. Stopping around midway where his jugular is. Will could feel the cool shaving cream and Hannibal’s smooth fingers on his own stubbly skin. He relished in the feeling of being taken cared of by his psychiatrist.

Hannibal wipes his hands on the towel on the sink before taking the shaving knife and begin to slowly shave Will. His hand motions were meticulous to say the least as the knife slowly glided from Will’s throat up to the base of his jaw. Will felt his blood quicken with the knowledge that Hannibal could slice his throat at any moment. Hannibal could smell the sweet scent of his blood coursing through his veins, visible on his tanned neck. He finishes at last, much to Will’s relief that he’s still alive, although he has to admit it was an oddly pleasurable thing to be shaved by Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal poured a little of the aftershave he gave will onto his clean palms.

"Sandalwood, Jasmine and a touch of Frangipani" Hannibal said, almost huskily as he rubbed it on his hands. Will swallowed as Hannibal slowly rubbed the sweet smelling aftershave on his cheeks and just under his jaw. Once Hannibal was done applying it, he observed his handiwork and smiled in satisfaction. Hannibal moved forward and sniffed Will’s neck. He leaned in to plant an open mouthed kiss on the side of Will’s neck. “You smell absolutely ravishing" Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear, his warm breath tickling Will’s sensitive skin.


End file.
